1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a roller exerciser for conducting pushing and pulling exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical roller exercisers comprise a wheel rotatably secured on a middle portion of a handle. The users may hold both ends of the handle and push and pull the handle back and forth with the roller wheel. However, the roller wheel is freely and rotatably secured on the handle, such that the handle may not be easily pulled backward by the user and such that the muscle groups of the user may be hurt.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional roller exercisers.